


Six Questions

by maidmer (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (or not cute idek), A LOT OF DIALOGUE, F/M, Fluff, Leafyishere - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Morning After, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maidmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, thank y'all so much for almost 600+ reads! I never really expect my stories to be read by even a dozen people, let alone half a thousand.....<br/>  Just wanted to say thanks and let everyone know that there's more to come!</p></blockquote>





	Six Questions

    No more than an hour after arriving, I saw this guy, looking super excited to be at the club, and smiled across the room at him. He waved, pushing his fringed hair out of his eyes, and smiled back.

 

    I walked confidently over to him, and put my hand on his arm & taking his hat and placing it on my head.

 

    “I know this is rather forward, and um, nontraditional, but can I buy you a drink?” I asked, giving him a look that said I won’t take a no.

 

    He stared at me for a second, and then seemed to compose himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

    His voice was flat and low, with a sarcastic note in every word.

 

    “You know what, I’m just buzzed enough to let you get me a couple shots.” He laughed, throaty and long- and then took his hat back.

 

    The lights in the club flashed from blue to violet and back to green in quick succession, and the cute guy’s crotch was pressed against the back of my shorts, and I could feel every little movement of his body.

 

    His breath was coming in shorter gasps now, and I could feel his growing bulge on my ass.

 

    I turned my body around, and pressed my chest to his.

 

    “Wanna get out of here?” I whispered in his ear, he nodded, slowly moving his hands down my back. “We could go somewhere are little more, private.” By this point my lips were practically touching his ear.

 

    “Fuck yea.” He grabbed my hand and made his way towards the exit. “My place is around the corner, upstairs.”

 

    We left the club, stopping every few yards to kiss deeply, his hands exploring my body.

 

    We broke apart for a quick second, just long enough for the club cutie to unlock his door. I stumbled into the apartment after him, straight into the apparent living room. We slammed our bodies together once more, navigating the furniture and magazines on the floor as I slipped my hand below the waistband of his pants.

 

    A groan escaped his lips, right as we approached the bedroom. All I could see before began to make out once more on the bed was three computer monitors, then my attention was turned to the cute guy, first stripping his shirt off, then  unfastening his belt and slipping out of his pants and underwear.

 

    He then slowly moved towards me, removing my shorts and blouse, my bra, and finally my panties with his teeth.

 

    And all I could remember past that point was the moment when his tongue slipped inside me.

 

* * *

 

 

    I woke up Saturday with a pleasant tingle in my lower body, and heavy sheets wrapped around my legs.

 

    My eyes opened to see an unfamiliar room. Most of the opposite wall was taken up by the three computer monitors I noticed the previous night, the only new thing was a huge, like nine inch microphone situated on the desk. Plastered on the other three walls were movie, anime, and music posters.

 

    The room itself was pretty clean, with minimal clothes on the floor and only one Redbull can. From what I could tell, this guy probably played video games a lot. More than a lot- which was surprising seeing as he was quite attractive.

 

    I turned my body to the other direction, and examined the cute guy from the club sleeping next to me. He was just tan enough to suggest he might not be totally white, he didn’t seem super tall or short, and  his hair was a dark-ish brown, and thick, cut into a fringe-like style.

 

    It was at this point that I realized my breasts were literally hanging out in the open, and the chocolate colored sheets were only covering my waist and below.

 

    And of course, this is when cute guy decides to stir. I lay in anticipation. Will he wake up, expecting me to already be gone? Or will he try and ask me to like, fucking marry him? I have no clue.

 

    That’s when cutie opens his eyes.

 

    “Oh, um, hey there, naked chick in my bed…. Wasup?” He stretched his arms up, and rubbed his eyes, yawning. “Good morning, I guess.” His voice was raspy from just waking up.

 

    I wasn’t offended he didn’t remember me. I was pretty sure he drank a lot more than me.

 

    “Uh, yea, good morning, guy…..” I groaned internally, pretty sure by now this was gonna be a pain.

 

    He looked surprised. “Did I ever tell you my name last night?- I’m assuming we fucked.”

 

    I blushed. “No, you didn’t. And yea, we fucked.”

 

    He smiled, just a little.

 

    “Ok then. My name is Calvin Vail. And I’m a twenty year old computer science major. And you have incredible tits by the way.”

 

    My blush deepened.

 

    “Wow, uh, thanks. I’m Y/N. I’m an international business major and I’m twenty years old as well. And you sir, have an incredible cock- and tongue.”

 

    Now it was his cheeks’ turn to turn bright red.

 

    “Um, thanks,” he smiled, “Would you like to wear a t-shirt and boxers while I make coffee? I can throw your clothes from last night in the wash if you want?”

 

    I was not expecting this guy to be so nice.

 

    My lips turned up in a smile. “That would be incredible Calvin.”

 

    I then pulled the sheets off my legs and stepped over to the drawers.

 

    “Uh, Y/N? Top right is underwear, middle is shirts.” I could hear him pulling the sheets off himself and pulling on a pair of pants for himself, before he picked up his own clothes and mine from the night before and left the room.

 

    I yanked some skate shop t-shirt over my head and slipped a pair of plaid boxers on my lower half, and left the bedroom to join him.

 

    When I entered the kitchen, the coffee maker was sizzling and Calvin was hunched over a laptop, yawning every thirty seconds or so. That was when I had an unusual thought snap into my head.

 

    “Hey, Calvin? Do you want your eggs scrambled or sunny-side up?” His head snapped up bewildered, before he gave me a small smile.

 

    “Scrambled dude- they’re the best. Though I’ve never had a hookup offer to make me breakfast before.” He scratched the back of his neck.

 

    “There’s a first for everything bud.” I grinned, and switched on the flame for the stove. The coffee maker beeped, and he instantly got up and reached for a couple mugs above my head, pouring two cups immediately.

 

    “Y/N- cream and/or sugar then?” He asked, pouring an ass-ton of sugar and half& half into his mug.

 

    I smiled for like, the fiftieth time that morning.

 

    “Just one spoon of sugar please.” Calvin chuckled, and obliged.

 

    “Never met a chick who liked their coffee practically raw, I mean, dude!” He handed me the already warm mug, and instantly took a sip, slightly burning my tongue.

 

    I cracked the eggs into a bowl and began whisking. “Yea, I like the bitterness in the morning- it wakes me up. And look at you, pouring half a container of cream into yours!” He stopped mid-pour to stare at me.

 

    “I happen to like my coffee very sweet, unlike you Miss I-only-drink-it-black.”

 

     I rolled my eyes

 

    He cleared his throat and began talking. “So, Y/N- what brought you to fucking Utah? You sound almost Southern.”

 

    I tipped the egg mixture into the pan and turned around.

 

    “Well Cal-vin,” I said, putting emphasis on the Cal, “I got a good scholarship- I’m from Virginia. Not that I should be telling all this to a hookup!” I stuck my tongue out at him.

 

    This flirting should not feel so natural.

 

    His hand flew to his chest in mock offense. “Y/N! How could you say such a thing? We may have just met and fucked less than twelve hours ago, but I’m definitely more than a hookup.”

 

    His last sentence seemed more than joking.

 

    “Are you trying to score a date,  Mr. Vail?”

 

    Calvin reached up towards the cabinets for some plates.

 

    “I’m pretty sure I’m working on at least…“  he leaned in real close, plates in hand, “a phone number!” He said this last part in an exaggerated conspiratorial whisper.

 

    I giggled. “Ok Calvin. Listen up. I never give my number to a one-night-stand. But I’ll strike you a deal- we each ask at least three questions, but we both have to answer each one, ok? Then I’ll give you my number.”

 

    He stroked his chin as though in deep thought.

 

    “It’s a deal, Y/N! Now, let’s get to some egg eating.” He said, while scraping the sizzling scrambled eggs onto the plates, and setting them down on the bar. “Bon appetit!”

 

    “Calvin, I’m the one who made the eggs you shit,” I exclaimed, “You don’t get to say ‘Bon Appetit.’ I Do!”

 

    He shot me an exasperated look.

 

    “Y/N, can we please just ask the questions? I’m hungry!” and with that he dug straight into his eggs.

 

    “Yes, Calvin, we can start the game. I’m gonna ask the first question- What’s your favorite color? Mine’s indigo”

 

    I could hear him grumble to himself, something along the lines of: ‘That’s a fucking stupid question.’

 

    Even though he thought it was supposedly stupid, Calvin answered anyway. “My favorite is green. Now it’s my turn dude- Dogs or cats? It’s a trick question, because the answer is always dogs.”

 

    I shook my head in disbelief at this his statement, seeing as this guy was an actual adult.

 

    “You’re in luck Cal- can I call you Cal?- because I agree on the dog choice!”

 

    He laughed. “Normally, no one can call me Cal, but since we had sex last night, I think I’ll let it slide. Oh, and Y/N- it’s your turn!”

 

    “Alrighty, Cal- What’s your favorite video game? My all time favorite is League, closely followed by Ocarina of Time.”

 

    I saw his eyes instantly light up when I asked the question.

 

    “Well Y/N, Mine is CS:GO, but we both know the best game is definitely Club Penguin!” He gave me a serious look, holding my gaze for all of two seconds before cracking up. As soon as the first hint of a chuckle escaped his mouth, I felt my own laughter bubble up in my chest.

 

    Both of us sat at the counter for almost a minute, just cackling away, until I knocked over his mug of coffee. Then it was only him laughing, at me rather than his stupid answer. My cheeks flushed once again.

 

    Calvin spoke again. “I’m gonna get myself another cup of coffee.” He stood up, still shaking his head and giggling slightly. “And my question is this: What is your middle name? Mine is Richard.”

 

    I was still blushing in embarrassment as I answered his question. “Mine is Y/MN. And I’m sorry about the mug.”

 

    He smiled earnestly. “It’s no big deal man, it’s just a mug. And I can afford to get another one.” He finished pouring an assload of creamer into his coffee and turned around. “What’s your question?”

 

    I took a gulp from my mug, and then met his eyes. “What’s your job Calvin? This is a larger place than most students have…”

 

    Now it was his turn to go red. His mouth opened and closed, as though he didn’t think this questioned would be asked. He opened his mouth again.

 

   “Uhhhh, ok then. Just don’t laugh, alright?” He stammered, and looked straight down at his drink. I gave him a quizzical look.

 

    “Dude, don’t be so stressed, it’s not that big of a deal!”

 

    He smiled weakly. “Well, my job is, rather unconventional. You see, I’m, uh, a Youtuber.”

 

    Calvin’s feet shuffled against the tile in hesitation.

 

    I gave him an indecreuleous look. “Hey, Cal? That’s not stupid or embarrassing. That is a cool-ass job. I’m just a barista!” I laughed, and some of his previous nervousness seemed to drain away.

 

    “Good to know you aren’t like some of the other less open girls in Utah Y/N.” He smiled.

 

    I beamed back, happier now knowing he was comfortable.

 

    “So I’m gonna assume that setup with the mic and the monitors in your room is for your job then?”

 

   He looked surprised. “I didn’t even think that you’d notice those, to be completely honest.”

 

    I raised an eyebrow at him. “I have eyes, of course I’d notice! It’s your turn for a question, the last question actually.”

 

    Calvin took a deep breath and gave me a solemn look.

 

    “Y/N, here’s my question, my final inquiry of the morning: Will you go on a date with me?” He lowered his voice. “because I’d go on a date with me.”

 

    I giggled at his joke.

 

    “Yes Calvin, based on your questions and answers and overall humor, I think I’ll give you the pleasure of going on a date with me.”

 

    His next smile lit up the entire room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank y'all so much for almost 600+ reads! I never really expect my stories to be read by even a dozen people, let alone half a thousand.....  
>  Just wanted to say thanks and let everyone know that there's more to come!


End file.
